


You Haven't Really Wrecked Any Homes, Yet

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IcaTheArchAngel: @TheWholesomeOne I WANT THE DETAILS EVERYTHING</p><p>TheWholesomeOne: okay so this is a long one</p><p>PggSchlr: i would hope so ur risking ur ~*~reputation~*~ for it</p><p>TheWholesomeOne: omg</p><p>IcaTheArchAngel: that was a really good one goddamn </p><p>PggSchlr: tehnk</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Haven't Really Wrecked Any Homes, Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton = A.spam  
> John Laurens = YAWNathan  
> Hercules Mulligan = HercuPLS  
> Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette = TheFrenchiestBi  
> Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler = TheWholesomeOne  
> Adrienne de Noailles = Adream  
> Angelica Schuyler = IcaTheArchAngel  
> Peggy Schuyler = PggSchlr

YAWNathan: Yo, babe, laf told me you needed to talk to me

A.Spam: of course he did

YAWNathan: I am confused

A.Spam: I wish I could help you

YAWNathan: you’re not going to tell me?

A.Spam: I should

A.Spam: I feel morally obligated to

YAWNathan: but you aren’t going to

A.Spam: i will eventually

A.Spam: i just don’t want to

YAWNathan: babe ur worrying me

A.Spam: you don’t want to know

YAWNathan: b a b e

YAWNathan: i’m panicking

YAWNathan: are you okay ????

A.Spam: I’m fine

A.Spam: just stressed and riddled with anxiety

YAWNathan: why, how can i help?

A.Spam: I have made mistakes, Johnathan

YAWNathan: u never call me johnathan, alexander

A.Spam: I

YAWNathan: are you at ur apartment

A.Spam: yeah

YAWNathan: i’m coming over

A.Spam: don’t do that

YAWNanthan: babe

YAWNanthan: it’s happening whether or not u want it to

A.Spam: f i n e

\---

A.Spam: Alright, so, you know I’m dating John

TheWholesomeOne: I suppose

A.Spam: I’m telling him about this

TheWholesemeOne: when

A.Spam: well, he’s on his way here

TheWholesomeOne: that’s nice

A.Spam: i suppose

TheWholesomeOne: John didn’t know about this did he

A.Spam: No. Which is why i need to tell him

TheWholesomeOne: You’ve made me a homewrecker, Alexander

A.Spam: I mean, I guess, technically

A.Spam: but like you haven’t really wrecked any homes yet

TheWholesomeOne: yet

A.Spam: john and I don’t live together

TheWholesomeOne: That’s not the point

A.Spam: i know

TheWholesomeOne: keep me updated

A.Spam: i will

A.Spam: alright gotta go john’s coming up

TheWholesomeone: good luck <3

A.Spam: <3

\--

A.Spam: i want you both to know that john is staring at me as i’m typing this and it’s probably only making him more worried but anything negative that comes out of this is your fault and i want you to know that

TheFrenchiestBi: it’s actually yours

HercuPLS: rt

A.Spam: how could u hurt me in this manner

HercuPLS: the same way u hurt john by making the decision to give eliza your number in the first place and then GOING THROUGH WITH THE RELATIONSHIP BEHIND YOUR SOULMATE’S BACK

TheFrenchiestBi: rt

A.Spam: but you guys don’t understand

TheFrenchiestBi: tell us later, after you break john’s heart

A.Spam: I

HercuPLS: gotta go

\---

YAWNathan: alex

YAWNathan: cheated on me

HercuPLS: we know

YAWNathan: AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME

TheFrenchiestBi: we made alex tell you

YAWNathan: HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON

TheFrenchiestBi: we knew he gave eliza his number and texted her at least a couple of times but we didn’t realize it had become a thing until today when he mentioned meeting up with her and herc and i were both like,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

HercuPLS: like we were telling him to talk to you about it at the beginning too, but, he didn’t listen

YAWNathan: what made him listen this time

TheFrenchiestBi: the fact that we told you to confront him

YAWNathan: tru

HercuPLS: so how did it go, we’re shunning alex until u give us the okay

YAWNathan: well, buckle ur seatbelts bc this is going to be a ride

TheFrenchiestBi: I am r e a d y

YAWNathan: ok so i get there and alex is looking really panicked and is looking at his phone

HercuPLS: he was texting us

YAWNathan: that’s what i assumed, but it is nice to know that i was correct

TheFrenchiestBi: <3

YAWNathan: So, I asked him what was wrong, and before he could answer he got a notification on his phone - and i had just happened to look down and it was a snapchat from Betsey with like twenty heart emojis - more heart emojis than i have

TheFrenchiestBi: N O N

YAWNathan: y e s

YAWNathan: so i, of course, asked him about

HercuPLS: what did he say

YAWNathan: u wanna kno what he fuckign said

YAWNathan: HE TOLD ME IT WAS HIS SOULMATE

TheFrenchiestBi: omg

YAWNathan: !!!

YAWNathan: and of course I was like !!! i am right here !!!

YAWNathan: but he just kind of looked at me and waved his hand and was like “no the other one”

HercuPLS: no

YAWNathan: !!! YES!!!!!!

YAWNathan: I didn’t know what to say because I was just so angry

YAWNathan: like what did he mean was he lying to me was he cheating on my if it was a genuine thing was he going for a triad was he ever planning on telling me but like i couldn’t verbalize anything

TheFrenchiestBi: totally understandable mon ami

YAWNathan: but he must have known i was completely furious and hurt bc that’s not just something you hide from your boyfriend right

HercuPLS: right

YAWNathan: bc he just grabbed my hand and then placed our wrists next to each other and our marks match so we both know we’re soulmates

YAWNathan: and then like the fuckign bastard he is he kissed my mark and then kind of thumbed away my angry manly tear that was doing the face thing

TheFrenchiestBi: and then

YAWNathan: he grabbed his phone again and pulled something up and just looked at it for a while before sighing and bringing it next to our wrists

HercuPLS: A N D

YAWNathan: it’s a picture of alex’s and another paler skinnier wrist

YAWNathan: with our mark

TheFrenchiestBi: omg

HercuPLS: does eliza know

YAWNathan: i don’t know

YAWNathan: i left

TheFrenchiestBi: this is a mess

HercuPLS: i know

YAWNathan: what was i supposed to do

TheFrenchiestBi: i don’t know

HercuPLS: what are we supposed to do about alex

YAWNathan: i don’t know

YAWNathan: i need assistance

TheFrenchiestBi: same

TheFrenchiestBi: i’m bringing in adrienne

TheFrenchiestBi has added Adream to the chat

Adream: hello

YAWNathan: i have a problem that u are partly at fault for

Adream: that’s hardly any way to greet a lady

TheFrenchiestBi: forgive him his heart is aching right now

Adream: why

YAWNathan: BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR GAGGLE OF FEMALES ENCOURAGED ELIZA TO TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND AND HE FELL HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH HER IN TWO SECONDS FLAT AND HE CHEATED ON ME WITH HER AND APPARENTLY SHE’S PART OF A TRIAD BUT HE WASN’T EVER GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT IT I DON’T THINK AND I LEFT AFTER FINDING THIS OUT AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO

Adream: communication is key

Adream: you must talk to alex

Adream: but first you might want to talk to eliza

YAWNathan: i do not want to do that

Adream: perhaps you might not want to, but it is probably a good idea you’re on the same page - from my understanding she thought you were aware of her relationship with alex, I promise that she’s the last person who would intentionally ruin anyone’s relationship

HercuPLS: DON’T SAY THAT IT’S NOT RUINED YET WE MUST THINK POSITIVELY AND HOPE THEY CAN PULL THROUGH WITH THIS

Adream: hercules, i admire your positive spirit, but the only thing redeeming alex’s actions here is that eliza ended up being his soulmate, and while i’m sure that’s part of the initial attraction, that trust has been broken

YAWNathan: i don’t like it

TheFrenchiestBi: no one expects you to

\---

TheWholesomeOne: you might be proud of me i did a bad

PggSchlr: why would we be proud of you for doing a bad

PggSchlr: oh wait i know

PggSchlr: it is because, you, elizabeth scuyler, are a real life cinnamon roll who has done nothing wrong ever

PggSchlr: UNTIL NOW

PggSchlr: i want all the details SPILL

IcaTheArchAngel: i’m interested

TheWholesomeOne: I’m a homewrecker

IcaTheArchAngel: omg

IcaTheArchAngel: taking after your older sister :’)

PggSchlr: what

IcaTheArchAngel: nothing

PggSchlr: I

IcaTheArchAngel: you read nothing

IcaTheArchAngel: @TheWholesomeOne I WANT THE DETAILS EVERYTHING

TheWholesomeOne: okay so this is a long one

PggSchlr: i would hope so ur risking ur ~*~reputation~*~ for it

TheWholesomeOne: omg

IcaTheArchAngel: that was a really good one goddamn 

PggSchlr: tehnk

TheWholesomeOne: MOVING ON

TheWholesomeOne: I saw this cute guy at a coffeeshop who kinda made my heart do the boom thing but like i wasn’t that worried bc just random stranger right but then i got to dolley’s for a girls’ night and she made james have a couple of guys over and THE RANDOM STRANGER FROM BEFORE was there and he made my heart do the boom thing again

IcaTheArchAngel: my heart do the boom thing omg that’s so pure

PggSchlr: BUT IT IS ABOUT TO BE FOLLOWED BY S I N

IcaTheArchAngel: rt

TheWholesomeOne: so i gave him my number and texted him and then he texted back and we met for coffee and things just kind of //progressed// and it turns out we’re soulmates and also even though i never asked him about it i assumed he was communicating this to his boyfriend 

PggSchlr: HE HAS A BOYFRIEND

TheWholesomeOne: yes, that is where the homewrecker part comes in

IcaTheArchAngel: S O U L M A T E S

TheWholesomeOne: YES AND HE’S SOULMATES WITH HIS BOYFRIEND WHICH MEANS WE MAKE A TRIAD BUT JOHN (THE BF) IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE REALLY HURT AND I FEEL BAD BUT ALSO I REGRET NOTHING

PggSchlr: is he that good in bed

TheWholesomeOne: u have no idea

IcaTheArchAngel: what’s his name

TheWholesomeOne: Alexander Hamilton

PggSchlr: @IcaTheArchAngel is that the guy

IcaTheArchAngel: Yes,,,,,,,

TheWholesomeOne: has literally everyone had sex with him

IcaTheArchAngel: yes,,,,,,

PggSchlr: omfg that’s gr9

**Author's Note:**

> ayYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOooooooooooooooo this was supposed to be more angsty but then i started listening to my music on shuffle oops
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com or my twitter: @theunnamedgod
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
